FMA meets Twilight
by I love Malfoy as a ferret
Summary: This is my version of Twilight in FMA style. A little like the book and the movie. RoyxEd meaning boyxboy. If you don't like don't read.
1. Prolouge

AN: I know what your thinking…"What in the world were you smoking when you thought of this" right? While, maybe not that, some of you may think its cool as most of you twilight fans have seen the movie but others may not. This little prologue is just for you readers to see if you like the way I'm going to be writing this or if I should change a fue things or if I should stop it all together. At the end please review and give me your opinion. I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: FMA and the plot for Twilight are not mine. They were created by to wonderful people and it is theirs to keep. This is a fanfiction and is in no way shape or form related to FMA and Twilight.

**Prologue**

I'm going to miss it here. I'm going to miss the heat on the desert, the sun beating on my skin, the smell of the ocean, swimming with friends and a whole lot of other stuff but sadly this is the way things have to be.

Hi, my name is Edward Elric. I'm 17 years old and I'm a joiner in high school. I have long blond hair I like to tie back in a braid and gold eyes and I'm also short, hate to say it and hate when anyone calls me short but let's just face the fact that I am. When I was younger I got into an accident and now I have an automail arm and an automail leg. What was the accident you ask? Well, let's just say it had to do with a forbidden science called alchemy, but that's another story.

I am currently moving to Ohio to live with my dad. You see, when my younger brother and I were little my mom and dad got a divorce. We currently live with my mom and her new husband, James, out in California. The reason I am moving is that James is a baseball player and is moving around a lot and my mom wants to go with him. Al is going with him because he is still young. I would love to stay here but that means my mom would have to stay back and I know it would make her unhappy so I'm leaving.

I'm going to miss them but as soon as my mom finds a place to stay permanently I'll be moving back. Its not that I hate my dad, I just love my mom more and of course I have to watch out for my little brother.

"Now, you promise to keep your cell phone on at all times right" my mom said as she ran her fingers through my bangs that cupped my face

"Yes mom. Don't worry so much, I'll be fine." I smiled to reassure her

"I know. I just can't help but worry about you."

"It will be fine mom; dad will make sure I don't do anything stupid"

"But this is you we are talking about here nii-san" Al said as he walked over to me with a smirk on his face. I don't care if he is my younger brother; sometimes I really hate the boy.

"Love you too Al" I said hitting him in the arm and then grabbing him and giving him a hug "You look after mom alright?" I whispered to him.

"Don't worry, me and James will take good care of her" Al whispered back as he hugged me tight.

"Ok, I love you all and we are all going to miss Ed but we do have a plane to catch," James said as he closed the trunk door to the car.

I just had to laugh at him. I was going to miss him too. With a heavy sigh I got into the back seat with Al and waved goodbye to my house, ready to go to the new life that awaits me. Oh boy.

AN: So…what do you think? Flames are excepted because then you wouldn't be giving me your honest opinion. Please review!


	2. Chapter 1: Settling in

AN: While so far everyone has liked what I have done so here is the next chapter. I'm sorry if at times the story may appear more like the movie then the book but I just recently saw the movie and have the stuck in my head.

Orange Singer: Sorry but this is going to be a malexmale pairing

Daddyslilgirl21096: thanks for being my first review. I'm so glad you liked it. Don't worry, the chapters are going to be longer I just made this one short because I wasn't sure if people were going to like it or not.

haganenocutie94: Yes, Roy is going to be 'Edward Cullen'.

Annoyed by you: I love your name. Don't worry, its will have sections that are more like the book and some that are like the movie. I just watched the movie so I have that version on my mind.

Chibi-Elric-Chan: Your names so cute! Sorry I stole your idea. Lol. I hope you enjoy the rest.

Xrazalisiousx: I'm glad you liked it. I will continue so don't worry.

XxForest-DragonxX: YA!

StarryC: It won't take me months to update but it may take me a while but so far I have 4 chapters written so I will update as soon as I can when I get more written.

**Disclaimer: FMA and the plot of Twilight are not mine.**

**Warning: This is a boyxboy fan fiction! For it is under the characters Roy and Edward. If you don't like, go away. If you do like, keep on reading.**

**Chapter 1: Settling in**

I sighed as I looked out of the window of my dad's car. The place was wet and the sky was dark. The whether totally affected my mood. Meaning…I was totally depressed.

"So, how was your flight" my dad asked as he stopped at a red light. My dad works as a policeman at the local police station doing most of the scientific work. He doesn't really do much talking so we don't talk a lot to each other. This in a way is a good thing, seeing as I don't like to talk much either.

"It was good" I said with a shrug still looking out the window.

"That's good"

And then, the awkward silence

"Um, I already have your room already for you but you can change it anyway you want of course."

"Thanks"

"I also already signed you up for school. You will start tomorrow"

"Ok, do I need to ride the bus?"

"No, I have a friend of mine the is giving you his old truck for you to drive"

"Really?" I asked in surprise as I looked at him

"Ya, it's not the best looking thing in the world but it works"

"Wow, thank you so much"

"Well, I didn't really do anything." He smiled as we pulled up into the driveway. "Well, nothing has changed much scene you last came here, but then again you were 6 when you last came here so I'll be amazed is you still remember." He said as he got out of the car and went to the trunk to help get the luggage out of the trunk

"I think I remember where my room is" I said as I went up the steps

I opened the door to see that the place was a wreck. Well, my dad still doesn't know how to keep a clean house. I then went up the stairs, turning left to go into my room. It still was the same as I remember. All the walls painted in red, my art when I was a kid hanging on one wall, the shelves that I used to keep my stuffed animals on, and a fue extra things that he must have gotten me.

"Um, I got you a black bed spread. You like black right?" my dad came in caring the rest of my stuff

"Ya, blacks fine. Thank you"

"No problem"

And once again the awkward silence

"Well, I have to go to work, won't be back to late….there some food in the fridge if your still hungry."

"Ok, thanks"

Then he came over, kissed my forehead and was out. Anther good thing about my dad, he didn't hang around you all the time.

~t*w*i*l*i*g*h*t~

Later that night as I finished unpacking all my stuff and cleaning the house a little, I decided it would be a good time to call mom and see how everything was doing. But of course, she didn't answer her phone. I had to laugh at that. She most likely lost it again; she's not at all good with technology. So then I called my brothers cell and he luckily pick up.

"**Hello"**

"Hi Al"

"**Nii-san! Hi, how are you?"**

"Well, you now how the whether effects my mood most of the time?"

"**Yes"**

"Its damp, wet, rainy, and no sun."

"**Ah…depressed and sad much?"**

"Ya, just a little" I laughed

"**Well, here's mom, love you nii-san"**

"Love you too"

"**Edward"**

"Mom…what happened to your phone?"

"**I…I swear I didn't lose it, it just…walked away from me"**

"Mom" I said laughing my head off

"**What? Edward you know I'm not good with phones"**

"I know, I know. So how is everything?"

"**Everything is good so far. James is off practicing. But he said to sends his love if you called and he was gone."**

"Tell him I also send my love"

"**I will dear. How is everything there?"**

"Well, I can't really say much. Its dark, damp, wet, no sun…cold!"

"**Ah, you and the whether are not good friends?"**

"No we are not. Dad's house is of course a wreck but I cleaned up a little. My room is about the same but he went and got a fue more things to put in here."

"**That's so like your dad. You know he was so happy that you were coming down there. I bet he was to frantic to clean the rest of the house and only worried about you"**

"Ya, that's sounds like dad. Well, sad to say this mom but I have to go. I have to get up early for school tomorrow"

"**Ok, hunny. Sleep well, love you"**

"Love you too." I end the call and then turned my phone off. Putting it on the nightstand beside my bed I went to sleep wondering what my first day of school was going to be like. Oh dear lord.

AN: Well, I hope you like this chapter. Remember, lots of reviews mean I update faster! Hope to see you soon. Bye and happy reviewing!


	3. Chapter 2: The first day

AN: HI GUYS! *wave* Ok, I'm just letting you know that instead of it being the Cullens I am going to have it as the Mustangs. I have a thing going on were…well, I will tell you later when we get to that point. Anyway here is the next chapter and I hope you guys like it!

**Arianna Lee**: Its going to get even more interesting soon.

**Chibi-Elric-Chan****: **I am going to try to do all the books in FMA style. New moon is going to be interesting because of who I pick for to be Jacob who you will find out about in the chapter.

**daddyslilgirl21096****: **Well, here I am updating and this chapter will leave you wanting more too.

**Demyx101**: GAH! You haven't read or seen Twilight?? *points her index finger at you* I order you to go buy twilight and read it and to go and see the movie!

**xrazalisiousx****:** I so glad you love it. And that the first thing you did when you got home was read it! That makes me feel special!

**XxForest-DragonxX****:** Thanks for reviewing. I hope you like this chapter too.

**Disclaimer****: I do not own FMA or the plot of Twilight. If I did then Roy and ed would have gotten together and…there would be nothing I would change if I owned Twilight XD.**

**Warning****: This is a boyxboy fanfiction. If you no like, then you no read.**

**Chapter 2: The first day**

I groaned as the alarm on my bed went off. I slammed my hand on it to make it stop and then rolled over to go back to sleep, but then I heard a car role into my driveway.

"Edward! Time to get up, your trucks here."

I quickly got myself out of bed hearing that my truck was here and got dressed in a pair of jeans, a black long sleeve shirt and a red sleeveless hoodie. Putting on a pair of shoes, a came down stairs while brushing my hair to get all the tangles out. Stupid long hair always gets so tingled at night.

I put the brush on the stand by the door and went outside.

"Edward, you remember my friend right?" my dad asked as he helped the man in the wheel chair.

"Yes. Hello mister Tringham"

"Ah, you do remember me. This is my son Russell"

Russell came up to me with a shy smile on. I don't really like boys like that but I had to say he looked cute that way.

"Hi" he said with nervousness in his voice

"Hello, names Edward or Ed for short" I said with a smile as I stuck my hand out

"Nice to meet you" he said and shock my hand

"Do you go to the same school as me or no?"

"No, I'm home schooled"

"Sad, at least I would have known one person in my school if you went"

He laughed. He also has a nice laugh too.

"So, want to show me how to work this thing while your dad and mine get drunk together?" I asked with a little laugh as I went to the driving side of the car.

"Sure" he said jumping into the passenger side.

~t*w*i*l*i*g*h*t~

The bad thing about starting a new school, people stare at you. As I perked into a empty perking spot I couldn't help but feel everyones eyes on me. I quickly got out of the car and grabbing my backpack out of the back I quickly ran inside. It didn't help that I could hear them whispering about me and then when they saw my automail arm it made them stare at me more. As I walked to the office to get my sceduale I was stopped by a flash in my face.

"Say cheese," this kid said as he took my picture again.

"Um" I was to blinded by the light to say anything as I blinked to get squares to stop flashing before my eyes.

"Edward Elric right?" asked this guy, when I finally got my eyes to be able to see again, with his hand stuck out.

"Ya. And you are?" I said shacking his hand.

"Name's Kain. I run the newspaper here. My dad knows your dad and he told me to look out for you, help you around."

"Oh" Geez dad, you act all cool infront of me but when my back is turn you act like a guy who just sent his kid to their first day of school.

"Yup! Come on, I'll take you to the main office to pick up your schedule."

"Thanks."

On the way there he told be about the school, the good teachers and the bad teachers, all that sort of stuff. When we got my schedule we had a fue classes together so he and I walked to the first class together which happened to be PE. I hate PE frist thing in the morning. I just showered so I was clean and know I'm going to get dirty and smelly. Man, I sounded like a girl when I said that. And wouldn't you know it, they were learning to do vollyball, my worst sport. So I got changed into a pair of long sweatpants and a t-shirt and went to the gym with no hope of coming out alive. As I tried to keep up and actually hit the ball right and not get hit in the head I made it hit someone else in the head.

"Oh man, I'm so sorry. Are you ok?" I asked running over to the guy I hit as he rubbed the back of his head

"Um, ya. Its cool. You're the new student Edward right?" he asked as he held the ball out to me

"Yes" I said grabbing the ball from him

"Names Lin Yao" He said exstending his hand out to me

"Nice to meet you" I said shacking his hand

"Wow, you have automail, how did you get that" He asked looking at my hand

"I got into an acident when I was little. I also have an automail leg too"

"Cool." Ok, I liked this guy now. At least he wasn't discusted with my automail. "Ha, your kind of short for a joiner."

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT AN ANT LOOKS LIKE A GIANT COMPARIED TO HIM?!?!" As I have said before, I don't like it when people call me short.

"Im sorry. Didn't know you don't like being called short," He said as he laughed

When then talked a little more as no one seemed to care really and a girl walked up to me.

"Hi, I'm Winry. Nice to meet you" she said with a smile

"Edward, nice to meet you too"

"Ha Edward, do you want to join our group for lunch today?" she asked with einthuseasum ((is that how you spell that??))

"Ya, that would be cool"

"Ya" she then did the unexpected and hugged me. I was a little surprised but just laughed and gave her a little hug back.

"Sweet, you'll be able to met Sheska too. What class do you have after this?" Lin asked as Winry was still hugging me

"English in room 203" I said as I tried to gentle get Winry off of me

"My class is right next door but Kain is in your class. After english I'll meet you and Kain at the door and we will walk to lunch together" Lin said as I finally got Winry off me. He let a little laugh out as Winry pouted.

I laughed to and agreed to meet him outside the classroom after english. So far the day wasn't going as bad as I thought it would.

~t*w*i*l*i*g*h*t~

At lunch I got to meet Sheska and learned she worked for the newspaper just like Kain. It was a lot of fun hanging with these guys and I was glad I made some cool friends. We were talking when suddenly this group of people walked through the door and everyone stared at them.

"Who are they?" I asked looking at the bunch

"Oh, they are the Mustangs" Sheska whispered as she leaned foreward in her set. "They are the adpopted children of Dr. Mustang"

"The one with the long blond hair and looks like she is going to make a gun appear out of nowhere and then shot someone is Riza and the guy right next to her that looks like he smokes is Jean. There sort of an item. It's kind of gross in a way" Winry whispered.

"Well, there not really related"

"But still. And then that one," Winry said pointing to a girl with short black hair as she did a spin as if she was dancing, "That one is Maria, she is very weird. The guy next to her is her man, Denny, he looks like he is always in pain".

I did have to admit, he did look like he was in pain. And then I saw him. This guy with short black hair, such dark eyes they appear to be either black or so dark blue the looked black. He was tall and muasuler and had a sort of, grace and poise, about him. As he walked by us my eyes met his and we stared at each other until he turned away and sat down with his family. "And him?" I asked somewhat breathless.

"Oh, that's Roy. He is the….lets just say the 'eyecandy' of the school. Women think he is hot but apperently no one here is good enough for him." Winry said with a bit of anger in her voice.

"Let me guess, you asked him out and got turned down flat?" I asked laughing at Winrys expression.

All through lunch I couldn't help but feel eyes staring at me and when I looked behind me I saw Roy staring at me. We would look at each other and then he would turn away and start talking to his family again. I would stare at him for a little and the turn back around, then I would feel his eyes on me again. And the samething would repeat. I don't know why, but I also find myself not being able to stop looking at him too.

AN: OH, now Roy comes into the picture. Excitement much? I think so. I think this story is the only one of my stories I keep updating fast. I think its because loads of people like it and right know we are doing nothing in school. So keep on reviewing. I am working on writing…the 6 chapter write now so I will update again in a fue days so check back soon. LOVE YOU ALL!


	4. Chapter 3: Meeting Roy Mustang

AN: Ha guys! I sadly didn't get a lot of reviews for the last chapter *sniff* but instead of keeping those of you who reviewed waiting I updated. I hope you like this chapter.

**xrazalisiousx****:** Thank you!

**Chibi-Elric-Chan: **I'm sort of doing a mix between the movie and the book. When I need to look something up to make sure it is next I use the book and use it as reference for the dialogue too.

**XxForest-DragonxX: **Well, this chapter is longer so here is a LOT more.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the FMA or the plot of Twilight**

**Warning: BOYxBOY! If you haven't figured that out yet you are slow! But I still love you anyway **

**Chapter 3: Meeting Roy Mustang**

So after being stared at for a long time during lunch I went to my next class with Kein and Lin which happened to be biology. A class I am very good at think goodness. As I walked into the room I looked to notice that he was there. Roy was sitting at one of the lab tables. He looked up as I walked in and stared at me. As I walked by the fan and my hair blew around me, he covered his mouth and started to look like he was in pain.

"Ah, you must be the new student Edward right?" I broke my stare with Roy to look to see the teacher in front of me

"Y-yes. That's right" I stuttered as I could still feel Roy's gaze on me.

"You will be sitting over there." The teacher then pointed to the empty seat by Roy. I was over come with something when I learned I was going to be sitting next to Roy, happiness, excitement, dread, I don't know, but it was something and I was scaring me. "Roy will be your lab partner as well." The teacher said as he then walked back to the bored to get ready for class.

I slowly made my way to my seat and sat down. Roy instantly scooted far away from me. I looked over to see his hand was still covering his nose and mouth and he was looking straight foreword. His other hand was making a fist and I was sure his nails were going to break the skin.

"Um, hi." I said trying to be polite. He just looked at be from the corner of his eyes and then went back to staring at the bored.

The rest of biology went by the same way. I would look over to see him staring at me from the corner of his eye and when I caught him he would instantly look away and tighten his fist even more. I'm suppressed there was no blood yet.

As soon as the bell rang he was the first to get out of the room. I went after him at ask what was wrong but when I got out the door I couldn't find him. I sighed as I went to the office to ask them about a class still wondering what I did wrong to make him act that way.

When I opened the door to go in I saw Roy standing there talking to one of the office workers. "I'll be with you in a moment," she said to me before turning back to Roy.

"Are you sure you don't have another science you can put me in," Roy asked her with a pained expression on his face. Did he want to get out of biology because of me?

"I'm sorry dear but all the other classes are full," she said

Then Roy turned to me and sent me an evil glare that I couldn't understand why I was getting it. I could see in his eyes the heated gaze of madness towards me but there was something else, something I couldn't place that was also in those eyes. I wanted to look away but his pale face and pricing gaze had me locked in my place.

"Fine, I'll just bare with it then. Thanks for your help," he said turning back to her before walking out of the office, his angry gaze still own me as he walked right by me and through the door.

"So, how was your first day of school dear? Have any troubles?" the women asked me as I walked up to her.

"No, it was fine" I said lying trough my teeth.

When I got home my dad asked how my day was and I replied the same way with no emotion in my voice and no truth behind my words. When I was lying in bed about to go to sleep that night I couldn't stop thinking about Roy. There was just something about him. That gaze of his just wouldn't leave my head as the day replayed in my head. I sighed as I covered my eyes with my hand. What the hell is wrong with me? I should be thinking about hot girls not some guy who won't even talk to me…but still…the image of him just won't leave me. I then turned off my lamp and went to sleep thinking the next day would be better.

~t*w*i*l*i*g*h*t~

The next day when I went into biology I was surprised to see that he wasn't there. I really wanted to ask him if I did something wrong to make him act like that. What the hell was his problem that he would want to switch just because of me?

The same thing happened for the rest of the week with him not being there and me still wondering why. Did he switch out? Did he make them switch him into another class? No, he wasn't there at lunch either so it couldn't be that. I didn't even see him with his family in the mornings when they drove up so I know he didn't switch lunch either. Did he switch schools? Was he sick? No matter how many questions I asked my self I couldn't give myself the right answer.

~t*w*i*l*i*g*h*t~

Next week on Monday I went in to biology and there he was, sitting as if nothing really happened. When I sat down in my seat he turned to me and gave me a shy smile. "Hello"

"Um…hello," I said somewhat surprised he was talking to me.

"My names Roy, sorry I didn't really get to introduce myself last week"

"Um, its ok" I said still in shock

"Your Edward right? Chef Elric's son"

"Yes"

"I must say…you are short for a joiner"

That's it. I got up and stood on my chair and looked down at him. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE? I'M NOT SHORT, YOU ALL ARE JUST FRECKEN GIANTS!" I yelled at him. I was sick and tired of everyone here calling me short.

"Sorry. Don't like being called short huh?" he asked me as I sat back down.

"No, I don't" I said with a pout

It then went back to being silent between us.

"Um…so, how are you liking it here so far" He asked

"It's ok. I really hate the rain and the cold. I miss the sun and heat back in California"

"Then why did you move here?"

I sighed. "It's sort of a long story"

"I think I can keep up" he said with a small smile at me.

So I want and told him all about my family and how I ended up here and when he asked about how I got my automail I didn't hesitate to tell him about my alchemy experience that led to that. All through it he didn't jump in to make a comment or laugh at me. He just sat there and listened. When the bell rang, he walked me to my locker as I still told him my story.

"And there you have it. My life in full" I said as I opened my locker to put the books that I didn't need away.

"So, why didn't you just stay with your mom?" he asked as I closed my locker and then turned around to look at him as I leaned my back on it.

"Because she would have had to stay with me and that would make her unhappy"

"So now you're unhappy?"

"So?" I asked

"That doesn't seem fair" he said with a raised eyebrow

"Haven't you ever heard that life isn't fair?"

"I believe I have heard it somewhere before. But you do put on a good show to everyone. You may act like your ok but I can see that you're in pain"

"And what does it matter to you?" I asked with a little more anger then I should have.

He must not of have a good answer because he stood there staring at me for a little bit and then stormed off. I sighed as I banged the back of my head on my locker. I hate that people can read me so easily sometimes. I sighed once again before making my way to the student parking lot.

As I walked outside I noticed that there was still ice on the road from this morning. I carefully watched my step as I made my way to my parked truck as I saw quite a number of people fall already.

"Ha Edward," Winry shouted out to me at Lin's car.

"Ha guys" I said walking over

"Ha, do you want to hang out at the parlor for a little bit?" Winry asked as she grabbed my arm and squeezed it to her chest.

"I would love to but no thanks. I have some stuff to do at home" I said taking my arm back from Winry

"Aw, come one. Please?" Winry asked again as she made her eyes big and puppy like. Man, this girl just didn't take a hint does she?

"Ya Edward, it will be a lot of fun," Kein said as he put an arm around Sheska's shoulder

"I'm sorry but I really have to go home. I'll talk to you guys later ok?" I said as I walk away waving good bye.

When I made it to my truck I flung my backpack on the hood and opened it to search for my car keys. I once again felt someone's eyes one me and turned to once again see Roy staring at me. He nodded his head at me as I stared at him to. My staring was stopped when I heard screeching and turned to see a car sliding towards me. I saw to scared to move so there I was, rotted to where I stand and about to get hit. I closed my eyes as I waited for the impact of the car but I felt someone push me down onto the ground instead. When I opened my eyes I looked up to see Roy leaning over me and his hand on the car where a big dent now was. He panted heavily as he turned to look at me. His eyes holding the emotion of surprise as if he was surprised he saved my life. As I stared back at him also breathing heavily, I couldn't help but wonder, what the hell just happened.

AN: Ok guys! I made this one really long, about 5 pages on Word. So come as review your hearts out. If not for me do it for the vampireness that is twilight and the yaoi that will soon be coming and the wonderfulness that is FMA. REVIEW!!!!


	5. Chapter 4: The Hospital

AN: Ha guys! Saddly this chapoter is short but I feel bad for not updating in a while. It is my last week of school before winter breack and I am swamped with work so I quickly did a little chapter so you could at least have a little something. Thank you guys for your reviews. I don't have time to thank each of you induvidually but THANK YOU!

**Warning: boyxboy action!**

**Disclaimer: None of this is mine**

**Chapter 4: The Hospital**

As I sat there still in shock at what Roy had done and both of us staring at each people started to come over. "Roy…" I said as more of a question then a statement as that was the way it came out. He then got up and jumped over my truck and I guess began running away. When I finally got up and looked around he was no were to be found.

"Ed, Edward are you ok?" Winry asked as she came to stand next to me.

"Ya….ya, I'm fine," I said as I still looked off into the distance that Roy must have run to.

"Come on Ed, let's get you to the nurses' office and then get you to the hospital," Kein said as he and Lin put one of my arms around each of their shoulders and started walking me into school.

~t*w*i*l*i*g*h*t~

"So, how does he look?" my dad asked as Dr. Mustang looked me at my head.

"He seems fine," Dr. Mustang said taking a light out and shining it in my eye, "Nothing to serous. A scratch here and a scrap here but nothing broken thankfully," He said as he out his flashlight into his pocket.

"That's good," my dad said with a sigh of relief.

"Um, Dr. Mustang? Roy saved me by the way," I told him thinking that he should know.

"Roy, your boy?" my dad asked Dr. Mustang

"Roy came over and told me what happened. Said you hit your head pretty hard on the concrete. Does this hurt?" Dr. Mustang asked as he pressed a place on my head

"No, not really. Just a little sore."

Dr. Mustang nodded as he took his hand away and wrote something on his clipboard. "Well, you are free to go Mr. Elric. I just need your dad to sign you out at the front desk. If you start to feel any pain or something of that nature please come back ok?" Dr. Mustang said with a smile and then left.

As my dad and I walked to the front of the hospital I kept looking out of the corner of my eye to see him fidgeting with his jacket. "What is it dad?" I asked as we stopped at the front desk

"Um, you might want to call your mom" he said with a guilty voice.

"You called her?" I asked as anger and surprise came into my voice.

He shrugged.

"Great, that's just great. She probably frantic now and going crazy with worry," I said as I whipped out my phone and started walking to the front doors I was almost outside when I heard Roy's voice. I looked down the hall to see Dr. Mustang, his sister, Riza I think her name was, and him standing there. Riza didn't look to happy.

"What were you thinking Roy? He's not one of us. You are putting the rest of the family in-" Riza stopped yelling as she looked up and noticed I was standing there. Dr. Mustang and Roy also looked up at me. "Um, can I talk to Roy for a second," I asked as I looked to see Riza glaring at me.

Dr. Mustang nodded and grabbed Riza's arm. "Come to my office when your done," he said to Roy as he and Riza walked away. Roy walked over to me and leaned against the wall. "You called?"

"Yes, I want to know how you got to me so fast." I said wasting no time to get to the thing I really wanted to know.

"What are you talking about Edward? I was right by you the whole time." Roy said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"No you weren't, I saw you! You were standing right by your car on the **other side **of the parking lot." I said getting frustrated at him not telling me what he did.

"I think you bumped you head to hard. You must be imagining things," he said as he raised one of his folded arms to my head but I slapped his hand away.

"I am not imaging it now tell me what you did!" I yelled at him. Why won't he just tell me?

"No one will believe you," he said as he moved his head to the side to look out the window.

"I wasn't going to tell anyone."

Roy sighed. "You're not going to give up on this are you?" Roy asked as he turned back to look at me

"No, I want to know the truth," I said as I put my hands on my waist. Roy leaned down so he could stare at me face to face. "Then you better get used to disappointment." He said with a glare.

He and I stood there just glaring at each other. "Why did you even save me?" I asked fustrated.

He just shrugged. "Don't know really." Then he turned and walked away.

AN: Well, this is sadly it for right now but I should have the next chapter up by Saterday. If not, I will give you guys my adress and you can come and beet the next chapter out of me. Remeber to review!


	6. Chapter 5: Regreat?

AN: HA GUYS! Sorry it took me so long to update. I just came back form England on the 3rd and I am still suffering from jet lag and I just went back to school today. This one is still short but longer then last time. THANK YOU to everyone who has reviewed and has stayed with this story so far. I really appreciate that. I hope you like this chapter very much.

**Warning**: boyxboy

**Disclaimer**: Not mine at all, just the idea for this story.

**Chapter 5: Regreat?**

When I got to school the next day, Winry came and attacked me with a hug in the parking lot. "Edward," She cried as she held me close to her, "I was so worried about you. Are you ok? Is everything fine?" she asked as she back away and started rubbing her hands over my head as if to make sure there were no injuries. Geez, what's with this girl and hanging all over me?

"Yes Winry, everything is fine. Can you get off me please?" I asked her, trying to be nice. She then blushed and instantly got off of me and took a step back.

"Sorry," she said in a small voice. "Ha, Edward…has anyone asked you to the spring dance yet?" she asked me as she looked at the floor while twisting a piece of her hair with her finger. I was surprised she was acting nervous when she usually goes all out about stuff.

"No. Why do you ask?" I asked her. She seemed to get very happy when I said that no one asked me to the dance and she looked back up to me with a big smile on her face. Oh god, she's going to ask me to go with her isn't she? Oh crap, please don't let her!

"Um, would you like to go with me then?"

God must hate me. I really didn't want to go but I also didn't want to hurt her. She was my friend after all. I then looked up and saw Lin staring at us…staring at Winry. Ah, it seems that he likes Winry. Perfect!

"I sorry Winry but I have so other plans for the weekend to go visit my mom." I said as I scratched the back of my head as I lied to her not wanting too. Well, it wasn't a total lie, I would go out of town but maybe not to see my mom, that would be a long drive and my truck isn't the best truck in the world.

"Aw. Couldn't you go another weekend?" she asked trying very hard not to cry as I saw her eyes water up. Damn it, crying girls are my weak point. I took a deep breath and let out a sigh trying not to change my mind.

"I'm sorry Winry. It's the only weekend that my step-dad won't be busy. Why don't you ask Lin? I'm sure he would be glad to go with you," I said giving her a smile hoping she won't brake down crying that I said no.

"Ok," she said with a sniff as she looked down at the ground making her bangs cover her eyes. She whipped her eyes and then looked back at me and smiled before walking over to Lin.

I sighed thankful that I avoided having to see Winry cry. And made my way over to where I saw Kein and Sheska standing.

~t*w*i*l*i*g*h*t~

In the cafeteria when I was getting my lunch Lin came over to me with a big cheesy smile on his face. "Guess what Edward? Winry asked me to go to the spring dance with her!" He said as he jumped up and down in joy. I had to laugh at how happy he was.

"That's good, I'm happy for you. Now don't blow it and make her mad at you," I said having heard what happens when Winry gets mad at you.

"I won't but I'm so surprised that she asked me. I thought she was asking you this morning in the parking lot."

"No, she was just coming over to make sure I was ok and to see how I was doing." I said as I picked up a burger to put on my plate. "Besides that I have to go out of town that weekend anyway, so if she did ask me I would have had to say no."

"Aw, that's too bad, but the girls wanted me to ask you if you wanted to go with them and help to pick out there dresses. They would have asked you but they were afraid to," Lin said with a shrug, "Why they were afraid I don't know"

"I don't mind, my dad keeps on saying I need to get out of the house anyway. This way he will stop bugging me." I said as I picked up an apple.

"Ok, I'll make sure to tell them. See you at the table then," Lin said as he slapped my back. But he slapped so hard I dropped the apple out of my hand. It almost hit the floor when someone shoe stopped it and flung it up and caught it, handing it back to me. I looked up and saw that it was Roy standing there.

"Thanks," I said as I took the apple form his hands and put it on my plate. As I made my way down the line to pay I saw him fallowing me. I wanted to say something but I wanted him to be the first one too.

"Edward?" He seemed to say in a question as if to make sure I new he was there.

"Oh, are you talking to me again?" I asked with a little more sarcasm then I should of but I couldn't help it.

I saw his lips twitch as if to fight off a smirk. "Not really," he said still fallowing me. I sighed as I got my wallet out to pay for my lunch giving the lunch lady my money. "What do you want Roy?" I asked as I put the change back in to my wallet, stuffing it back into my back pocket.

"I'm sorry," he said in a very sincere voice. He then grabbed my arm and lead me to an empty table near by and sat down. I sat down too wondering what he wanted to say. "I've been very rude to you, I know. But it is better this way."

"I don't know what you mean," I said as I picked up my apple and took a bight out of it as I looked at him. "I mean it's better if we aren't friends," he said trying to explain, "Trust me."

My eyes narrowed at him. "It's too bad you didn't figure that out earlier," I hissed through my teeth, "You could have saved yourself a lot of regret."

"Regret?" he asked obviously surprised at my tone of voice toward him and my question. "Regret what?"

"Regret not letting that fucking car just go and squish me dead," I practically yelled at him as I slammed the apple down on the tray and looked at him with fire in my eyes as I gritted my teeth

He looked astonished at my actions. He wouldn't stop staring at me with disbelief written all over his face.

When he did finally speck he sounded mad. "You think I regret saving your life?"

"I _know_ you do," I snapped back at him

He then slammed both of his hands hand on the table loudly and stood up making the whole cafeteria go quiet and look at us. He looked down at me and glared as he breathed in a deep breath. "You don't know _anything_," he said through gritted teeth.

I turned my head and bit my tongue to keep the words I wanted to say to him from coming out. I quickly got up and grabbed my tray of food, walked to a trash can, making sure not to make eye contact with him, dumped it in and walked out of the cafeteria slamming the door behind me. As I mad my way down the hall to go outside to calm down I couldn't help but feel a tear run down my face.

AN: REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 6: The next day

AN: Sorry to say it guys but this chapter is VERY short but I promise that the next one will be long…and I mean LONG! I am in the process of writing it. This is just so you guys have a new chapter scene I haven't updated in a while. Hope you like

**Chapter 6: The next day**

The next day at school, Roy seemed to avoid me at all cost, which in his case was a good thing because if I saw him I was sure I was going to punch him in the face. What the hell was that's dudes problem anyway? When I sat down for lunch I slammed my tray of what little food I got on the table, making everyone jump, and flopped down in my chair with my arms crossed over my chest and my legs crossed and just glared at my food.

"So…how are things Edward?" Kein asked me with a little nervous laugh. I just looked up at him with a glare. "Don't ask!" I said as I want back to glaring at my food. "Still pissed off from yesterday I see," Lin said as he leaned back in his chair and put his arms behind his back. "What did Roy say to make you so mad Edward?" Winry asked as she took a bit of her banana.

"I don't want to take about it," I said but then I sighed knowing it wasn't there fault I was so made yet I was acting as if it was. "I'm sorry I'm such a basterd today guys. Its just that what he said ticked me off and I keep taking it out on you," I said as I moved my crossed arms to on top of the table and lead my head on them.

"Its ok Ed," Sheska said as she patted my shoulder. "Everyone has a day like that. We know you don't mean it," she said with a smile.

I smiled back. "Thanks Sheska."

"Uh-oh," Lin said as he looked off to the side "Guess who's staring at you Edward?" Lin said with a cocky smirk on his face.

I knew who was staring at me. I've been feeling his eyes on me the whole damn day. I may not show it but I do want to talk to him to see what happened to make him say something like that.

"I know who and he can kiss my ass for all I care," I said sitting back up in the chair

"Hmm…Edward…I wouldn't be surprised if he wanted too," Lin said making his smirk grow wider.

"WHAT?" I screamed at him as a blush came to my face.

"Well, he only really talks to you out side of his family, he stares at you a lot when you aren't looking, he argues with you a lot … yup, total crush right there," Lin said as he leaned forward resting his arms on top of the table.

"How does he arguing with me have to do with him liking me?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"That's the way little boys always act around the girl they like, or in this case, the dude they like. They are mean to them because they don't want to admit there feelings to them."

I just stared at him as if he was from a different world. "You are down right crazy," I said as I got up when the bell rang for class.

"Well, have fun in biology Edward," Winry said as she and Lin, with his arm thrown over her shoulder I noticed, walked off to there next class.

"Good luck, don't kill him," Sheska said giving me a quick hug.

'Txt me if you feel like killing him or he gets annoying and you need to rant, I'll have my cell," Kein said as he waved bye

"Me too," Sheska yelled at me as she took Kein's hand and started walking to there class.

I sighed making my way to biology not looking forward to it at all.

AN: Man, I keep giving you guys a lot of short chapters. I am sorry for that but right know I am having a hard time finding time to update for this story let alone work on any of my other stories. Until next time! Have a happy day and give me happy reviews!

BYE!


	8. Chapter 7: To the beach!

AN: Ha guys! Sorry it took me so long to update but we are having a family emergency so it will also take me long to get the next one up too. I found enough time to finally update :] I want to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter and a s promised this one is longer then the last fue. FIVE PAGES! On word its five pages anyway XD

**Warning**: BoyxBoy pairing! You have been told sense chapter one so if you don't like then why are you still reading this?

**Disclaimer**: As always the chanters of FMA and the plot of twilight do not belong to me. They belong to two wonderful people with an amazing talent.

**Chapter 7: To the beach!**

Biology…how I so wanted to just turn around, go to my truck and just drive away! Yes, I would get in trouble but I would be better then facing Roy. I kept my eyes to the ground as I made my way into the biology class. I could feel him staring at me but didn't dare look up at him. When I got to my seat I sat my books down and then sat in my seat I just stared straight forward not bothering to look to my side at all.

"Hello," I said bluntly letting him know that I at least wasn't going to ignore him but that I was still pissed off at what he said.

"Hello Edward. How are you today?" He asked me with what seemed like a little happiness in his voice. I broke the promise to myself and looked at him in disbelief.

"Do you have a multiple personality disorder or something?" I asked severely.

"Huh?" he asked tilting his head to the side. Is this guy slow or something?

"One minute you were supposed to be pretending that I don't exist and now here you are being friendly with me. What happened to not wanting to be my friend crap?" I asked irritated. This guy was so freaken confusing.

"Oh that," he said with a smirk and moved closer to me until his face was mere inches from mine making be gasp and back up a little. "I said it would be better for you if we weren't friends, not that I didn't want to be your friend."

"Oh, thanks for clearing that up for me," I said with sarcasm.

"But you see," He once again moved closer but this time he scooted his chair closer so he was almost touching me and looked down at me still smirking as I looked up with my mouth slightly open. "I'm tired of trying to stay away from you. I've tried to but no matter what I just find myself not being able to stay away.

I couldn't say anything as I was entranced by his eyes. Those dark eyes of his had me locked in place and I could only nod as if to say I heard what he just told me.

"Ok class," the teacher yelled making me jump and turn back to face the front of the class with a blush across my face. I heard him snicker a little as he moved away but not to far away. "Today we will be testing your blood today. Roy, you are free to go." The teacher said as he wrote on a piece of paper and held it out for Roy to take.

"How come you get to go?" I asked in a whine as he gathered his books.

"Doctors note. Can't stand the sight of blood, makes me sick." He then patted me on the shoulder and I felt an electric spark run down my back making me shiver. "Have fun, I'll see you after school." He then gave me a little wave and grabbed the paper the teacher was holding out for him and walked out. Lucky basterd! Wish I could get a doctors note to let me skip. I hate the sight of blood. I can smell it to which makes me want to throw up or sometimes faint. Let's hope I can contain myself this time.

~t*w*i*l*i*g*h*t~

By body must hate me, for as the teacher went around to everyone to prick there fingers after giving everyone the materials and the instructions I could feel myself getting light headed. I could smell the copper of the blood and it was making me feel faint. When the teacher came to me I looked up, felt myself fall, and then everything went black.

~t*w*i*l*i*g*h*t~

I felt someone's hands on me. Someone with cold hands was brushing through my bangs and then when they were gone, they were replaced with a warm damp clothe. I groaned as my head pounded. "Ed?" I heard someone with a deep voice call out to me. I opened my eyes slowly and looked to see Roy leaning over me.

"Roy?" I question as I slowly sat up and looked around to see me in the nur5ses office. I seemed to keep on ending up here. "What happened?" I asked as I rubbed my head as it started to hurt worse.

"You fainted. Don't you remember?"

"…oh ya, the blood made me sick." I said as I laid back down hoping the pain in my head will stop but it didn't.

"What, don't like the sight of blood," Roy said with a laugh

"No, don't like the smell of it. I can smell the blood very strongly"

"Really…interesting," he said with a slit smirk on his face

"What" I said with a annoy glare directed towards him

"Nothing," he said laughing

I sighed and closed my eyes once again trying to go back to sleep then an idea hit me, "Ha, would you like to come down to the beach with me and my friends?" I asked sitting back up.

"Hmm? What day?" he asked.

"It would be Saturday. The beach we are going to is La-push ((AN: right))." I said with hope in my voice.

"Sorry, but my family and I are going on a hiking trip this weekend," he said with a straight face on.

"Oh," I said with a bit of sadness in my voice. For some reason I was disappointed that he couldn't go.

"How about some other time ok? Just you and me?" I looked up to see him smiling. I couldn't help but smile back. "I would like that!" I said in a load excited voice.

He just laughed at me.

~t*w*i*l*i*g*h*t~

That Saturday it was freezing cold outside. I thought my friends were crazy as Winry, Lin, and Kein all zipped up in there surfing suits to go and hit some waves. Me and Sheska seemed to be the only sane ones as we wrapped ourselves in many coats and blankets to keep warm as we sat in Lin's tuck.

"You sure that you don't want to go surfing Edward, I have an extra suit and borad?" Lin said as he put on his wet suit shoes.

"Yup, I'm sure" I said with a small smile as I wrapped the blanket closer to me.

"He wants to wait out here just in case he shows up," Sheska said with a teasing smile as she pushed me with her foot.

"Sheska…" I said giving Sheska a warning glare. I did not want everyone to now I invited Roy to come with us.

"Him? Him who?" Winry asked as she pulled her hair back in a bun.

"Roy Mustang," Sheska said with a little teasing smile

"Sheska!" I shouted raising my fist to her making it seem like I was about to punch her

"Roy? But I thought you two were fighting?" Kain asked

"We were but in Biology he apologized to me that day."

Lin smirk, "Oh…someone likes Mustang," Lin said as he nudged me with his elbow

"Shut up," I said punching him in the head as I blushed

"See, your blushing. You DO like him," Lin said as he started to make kissing motions

"I do not now shut up before I strangle you," I said through gritted teeth grabbing him by the collar of his wet suit

"Didn't know you were so violent Ed"

I looked up to see Russell standing there with two other guys. "Oh, hi Russell," I said as I dropped Lin to the ground.

"Hi Edward," he said with a smile as he and the two other guys walked over.

"Guys, this is my friend Russell," I said with a smile, "Russell, these are my friends from school; Winry, Kein, Sheska, and jackass," I said with a smirk as Lin got up off the ground

"My name is NOT jackass," he said with a glare as he wiped the dirt off of him

"It is now," I said with a smirk.

Lin just shock his head with a sigh. "My names Lin," he said extending a hand out to shack Russell's, "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," Russell said shacking Lin's hand. "It's nice to meet all of you. This is Fletcher, my little brother and Sam, a friend of mine," Russell said

"Fletcher! Wow, you have grown scenes I last saw you. You were still a baby then," I said going over and giving Fletcher a hug.

"Hi Edward," Fletcher said with a smile as he hugged me back

"So," I said letting go of Fletcher and stepping back, "What are you guys doing here?"

"Nothing much," Russell said with a shrug

"Well at least now you will have some male company scenes your little boyfriend couldn't come," Lin said with a teasing smile

"Shut the hell up you mother fucker-"

"Boyfriend?" Russell asked raising an eyebrow to the term

I stopped in mid punch and once again dropped Lin to the ground. "It's just my friend Roy Mustang…he IS NOT," I said sending a death glare to Lin who was still on the ground, "my boyfriend. I don't even like boys like that thank you very much."

"Mustang? The Mustangs don't come down this way," Russell said

"Why not?" I asked

Russell just shrugged, "Don't know really."

I raised an eyebrow at that answer in disbelief. There was a reason but he just didn't want to say it. I'll ask him again latter when I get him alone.

AN: Ok guys. Do this author a favor and review! Make me happy :] And also I need you guys to help me figure out who to me the father and mother. I was thing at first Dr. Marco but I couldn't find a woman to go with him. What do you guys think of Scar and Lust being the mom and dad? Or Izumi and …her husband…I forgot his name…any who, just tell me in your review and you will find out who won when they pop in the story in a fue chapters. BYE!


	9. Chapter 8: What?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own FMA nor do I own Twilight. They belong to two wonderful people that are frecken amazing!!!

**Chapter 8:What?**

"So," I said to Russell as we walked down the beach alone, "You want to tell me why the Mustangs are not allowed to be here or am I going to have to drag it out of you."

"I don't know what you mean," Russell said as he picked up a stick and throw it into the water.

"Come on Russell, you know you can't fool me. You may be able to fool normal people but we both know I'm not normal," I said with laugh

He laughed too. "True, guess I forgot who I was talking too."

And then silence fell between us as we continued to walk. I sighed as turned I stopped in front of him with a glare on my face. "I guess I'm going to have to beat it out of you then huh?"

"Why do you want to know so badly? You do know that curiosity killed the cat right?"

"Yup, and I still have eight more lives left so tell me! Come on, out with it," I said as I continued to glare at him

He sighed and then made the motion for us to continue walking as a he started to talk. "Do you like scary stories?" Russell questioned as we walked on.

"Yes," I said raising my eye brow to the question wondering what it had to do with the mustangs.

"Do you know any stories about where we, meaning my people, came from?"

"Hmmm," I said bringing my hand up to my chin and tapping it in thought, "Nope, can't say that I have."

"Well, there are lots of legends, some dating back as far as Noah and the ark. Some say we are descended from wolves, who we feel are like our brothers and we can't kill them."

"So you're sort of like werewolves?"

"Something like that," Russell said smiling but then he instantly put on a frown, "And then there are the wolves' rivals. We have stories about them too"

"Them? I didn't know wolves' had rivals."

"The ones with skin as cold as ice who stories are as old as ours. According to the legends my father told me, my own great-great-grandfather knew some but they were different from the rest. They came to our land in peace. So my great-great-grandfather let them stay under a treaty saying that they were not aloud here on our land."

"Wow, your great-great-grandfather?"

"Yup, and to this day the treaty has still been kept."

"That's an interesting story but I still don't see what this has to do with the Mustangs." I said as we made a u-turn and started to head back to the gang

"The Mustangs…are the cold ones" Russell said with an intense stare into the distance.

"And…what are the cold ones?"

"Vampires. The same ones my great-great-grandfather met"

What?

**AN:** Sorry its so short, but the family problem is still going on but I didn't want to keep you guys hanging for so long.

But in other news, I have chosen Hughes and Garcia to be the head Mustangs XD They really do seem to fit the roles.

Also, I am looking for a beta to check on all my grammar and spelling and such before I post so if you want to, review saying you do or pm me.

I am also aware that another author is doing an FMA twilight story and have read it to find that it is a lot like mine. I have already sent the author a note asking if she can change it more so it didn't read like mine. Just incase any of you were going to point that out to me.

Happy reviewing :]


	10. Chapter 9: Shopping time!

AN: Ok, because of the Twilight movie coming out I got the erg to write another chapter XD Funny that. Sorry if it is a lot like the movie but I have been watching over and over again for a few days now ((meanly the baseball scene XD)).

A special thank you to my beta for the story, **sandypinkkitty**, for reading over it and making the corrections, I love you girl :]

**Chapter 9: Shopping time!**

**Now I'm aimin' for heaven  
But probably wind up down in hell  
Where upon this alter I will hang my guilt ridden head  
But it's time I'll take before I begin  
Three sheets to the wind, three sheets to the wind  
Rebels are we, though heavy our hearts shall always be  
Ah, no ball or chain no prison shall keep  
We the rebels of the sacred-**

CRASH

"Huh," the man wondered out load as he heard the crash over his music. Looking around the boat house, the man saw nothing out of the ordinary. "Louis?" the man called out as he removed the head phones from his ears. Looking around once more, he shrugged as he saw nothing strange. Turning, he started his boat but instead of it backing out he felt the boat move forward fast. He looked up to see a woman with long black hair and a smirk on her face holding onto the boat. "Hello there," the man said walking up to the woman, "Who are-"

"Oh yes, those same questions."

The man felt the boat shift as he turned to see and man with long green hair standing on the other end of his boat. "Those questions you humans always ask; 'Who are you?', 'What are you doing here?', 'What do you want?', 'Why are you doing-"

"Greed!"

The man turned once again to see a little boy sitting in his boat with long black hair picking at his finger nails. "You know it's not nice to play with our food," the little boy said as a wide smirk formed on his face.

~f*m*a*t*w*i*l*i*g*h*t~

As I sat at home in my room that night, I quickly typed on my laptop searching for books about Russell's legends and his people. I clicked on book search and found the right book all about his people's legends. Seeing where I could get my hands on it I clicked on a few links and was able to find a book store in the town where I was going shopping with the girls tomorrow. I took a scrap piece of paper of my desk and wrote down the address and the directions. Putting the paper in my messenger bag so I wouldn't forget it tomorrow, I turned off my computer and went to bed, ready for sleep to take me.

~f*m*a*t*w*i*l*i*g*h*t~

"Hmmm, I like this color on me. This dress also makes my boobs look good."

"I like the beads on this. I like how it sparkles and it goes well with this shade of blue."

"Hey Ed, What do you think?"

I looked up from my notebook and looked at them up and down. "You look pretty," I said looking back down at my notebook.

"You said that about the last 5 dresses," Winry said

"And all 5 made you both look pretty," I said looking up to see Winry's hands on her hips looking sort of up set.

"Come on Edward! You are supposed to be helping us choose a dress that will make the guys drool, and we needed a guys opinion," Winry said annoyed.

There was a tap on the window and all of us looked up to see some guys standing there. "Ha, nice boobs there blonde," one guy said before they walked away. I then caught one of them give me a grin and winked, making me shudder in disgust.

"That's embarrassing" Winry said turning back to the mirror

"Some men are so sick," I said turning back to them

"You're not really into this are you?" Shezka asked shyly

I smiled. "I'm sorry girls. I just think you look beautiful in what ever you have on, but I think that that color pink is good on you Winry and I would go with white for you Shezka."

"Thank you Ed," Winry said with a blush.

"White, ok, I think I saw a really pretty white dress in the back," Shezka said as she ran back to the back of the store

"Ha, would you guys mind if I meet you at the restaurant?" I asked putting my notebook back into my messenger bag.

"I think we can manage. Where are you going?" Winry asked as she readjusted her gloves.

"Oh, just to a book store. I won't be long," I said as I slung my bag over my shoulder and walked out of the store.

~f*m*a*t*w*i*l*i*g*h*t~

"You have a good night," the man said to me as I opened the door of the book store.

"Thank you," I said stepping out into the cold night and closing the door behind me. Putting the book into my bag I made my way down the stairs leading back to the road. As I entered the ally way I saw two guys from earlier pass by the entrance and then backed up and started coming down the ally. I paused in my step and then turned around to go back another way as they fallowed me. Turning left when I went back up some of the stairs I quickly walked down the path to the back roads. When I go to the roads I found the rest of the guys waiting for me.

"Ah, there you guys are. And I see you brought us a little birdie," one of the guys said as he throw a beer at the buys behind me.

One by one they closed around me and started pushing me around. "Ha, just leave me alone. Incase you didn't notice I'm a guy," I said as I punched one in the face and then made a run for it but one of the guys was not as drunk as the rest and grabbed my arm pulling me back and tugging both of my arms behind me.

"That wasn't nice darling," Another guy said as I struggled to get free from the man who held me. "You are going to have to pay for that," he said taking my chain in his hand

Just than I heard a car and turned my head to see a shiny red Mustang ((AN: i know, i couldn't resist)) speed towards us and then coming to a sudden stop. The owner then opened the door and stepped out, closing the door behind him. I gasped at seeing said person.

"Roy?"

AN: WOOT! It was longer ((i know, not long enough)) and I left it at a sort of cliffy :] The beginning song was Rebels of the Sacred Heart by Flogging Molly. I love that band! Ok guys, now go push that button and review because happy reviews make me work harder.


End file.
